Terri East
by Luna09
Summary: It's been a couple months since Terri had left Speedy and the Teen Titans, and a lot things have changed since then. But when time goes haywire for the new team, Titans East, they're in need of a new member.
1. Part 1

Terri East

By: Luna09

Part 1

"It's been a couple months," Speedy said, sitting in his room at Titans East Tower. He looked over at the picture of him and a girl who had long, brown hair tied into two pigtails, arms around their necks while with the other hand making peace signs. Though her eyes were closed, Speedy remembered her green eyes. Those deep, green eyes... Yes, he had moved on and joined the Titans East team, but lately, he couldn't get her off his mind. He put his head in his hands.

"She's not coming back, Speedy... No matter how many times you want it to happen, Terri is not coming back,"

Terri Grant sat in a New York café, her head resting on her arm as she took sips of the caramel cappuccino, watching the tv above her showing the news.

"And today, the Titans East trampled a local villain who was robbing a jewelry store. The Titans East, who contain of Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas Y Menos, and Speedy, have connections to the regular titans, who are located on the west coast," The news reporter said as the battle and the Titans East team were scene in the background. Terri sighed as she watched the tv with sadness. Yeah, it had been two months, but it seemed like yesterday she'd left the Titans tower. The waitress bussing the table next to her looked down at the street clothed girl and smiled.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" The woman talked in a New York accent. Terri sighed and sat up, slouching back in her chair.

"Nothin'... just stuff most people don't understand," Terri said twirling her straw in her drink.

"Now, you sound like you come from the south. Now what's a nice girl like you doin' in a cold city like this?" The woman said taking a seat across from Terri. Terri looked up at her with her eyes.

"Like I said, stuff most people wouldn't understand," Terri said.

"You're lookin' for who you are, aren't ya darlin'?" The woman said leaning forward. Terri looked up at her, shocked? Was she psychic? The woman let out a short laugh.

"I've seen it every, doll. It's very obvious to yell. You're not gonna find who you are here, but in your heart," The woman said, getting up and leaving Terri with a wink. Terri sat there, sinking in the deep thoughts swirling in her head. Then she realized, she knew who she was all along; a Titan.

"I gotta get out of here!" Terri said joyously as she grabbed her backpack and baseball cap and sprinted out of the coffee shop.

"TAXI!" Terri yelled down the street, holding onto her hat from the rushing wind currents from passing cars. A yellow taxi pulled up sharply to the curve and Terri climb in, throwing her backpack onto the black, leather seat.

"Where to, miss?" The driver up front said looking in his rear view mirror at Terri.

"Titans East Tower, and fast!" Terri said with a smile.

Speedy sighed and laid back on his bed, the picture of Terri and him on his stomach. All the sudden, he heard his bedroom door open.

"What are you doing in the dark?" Aqualad said from the doorway. Speedy shot up and got of his bed. He straightened his shirt and sniffed.

"Nothing," He said as he walked past Aqualad. The picture laid on the floor in the out opened. Aqualad went over to it, picked it up, and looked at it. He flashed a smile that went from ear to ear.


	2. Part 2

1Terri East

Part 2

Speedy walked into the hang out area, he still straightening his shirt.

"Senior Speedy!" Mas Y Menos said at the same time as they hugged Speedy's legs. From lack of leg room, Speedy fell to the ground with a bang. He snarled and looked down at the two speedsters.

"Get off me or you're dead!" Speedy growled, his teeth gleaming.

"¡AH! ¡MORIREMOS!" Mas yelled in fear.

"¡CORRA! ¡CORRA!" Menos yelled as he ran for the door, his brother soon following him. Speedy got up and straightened his shirt again. Bumblebee stared at him as she sat at the table, her eyebrows cocked.

"What's the deal with you?" She said putting down her glass of water. Speedy let out a heavy sigh.

"Tense, that's all," Speedy said walking into the kitchen. Bumblebee got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" She said leaning on the counter. Speedy pulled out leftover pizza from last night and threw it onto a plate.

"No," Speedy said sticking the pizza into the microwave, slamming the door, and pressing the cook time on the keypad.

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee said getting of the counter. Speedy glared at the corner of his eye.

"Yes," Speedy growled. Without sound, Aqualad walked into the kitchen, smile still on his face, holding the picture from Speedy's room.

"I know why old archer is grumpy," Aqualad smiled as he held up the picture of Terri.

Terri road in the back seat of the taxi. She looked out the window at street vendors. Suddenly, one stand caught her eye.

"Stop the cab, I'll be back in a sec. Keep the meter runnin' if ya wanna," Terri said getting out of the back seat of the taxi car. She walked up to the street vendors stand and looked over all the shirts displayed. All over the shelves was super-hero logos, from Batman to Superman, from the Flash to Wonder Woman. Then, she saw all the logos belonging to some of the titans, including Terra's and surprisingly, her's.

"Sir, how much do these shirts cost?" Terri said pulling out her wallet.

" Ten for five shirts," The man said gruffly.

"I'll take a Robin shirt, a superman shirt, a flash shirt, and two Terri shirts; one black, one white," Terri said, pulling out ten dollars left over from the coffee.

"We a Terri fan, huh?" The man said handing Terri her bag of clothes. Terri smiled.

"I'm her biggest fan,"

"Then do I have a deal for you. Since you're such a sweet girl, I'll give you an original Terri shirt, one she gave to me as a gift," The vendor whispered away from the other boys that were trying on Terri shirts. Terri smiled.

"Sure she did," Terri said with a smile, "Ah, what the heck, throw it in there," The man reached under the counter and pulled out Terri's hero top. Terri grabbed it and held it up.

"I wore that?" She said, her nose scrunched, the vender looked at her strangely.

"Um, I mean, I will this tonight! Yeah, that's it!" Terri said wincing. She gave a nervous laugh and thanked the man. Terri ran back the into the cab, setting her stuff on the seat next to her.

"Step on it..." Terri said leaning her head back on the headrest. All the sudden, a man climbed in the back seat of the cab. Terri went wide eyed and grabbed her stuff. She started to sweat.

"Parker Place, please," The man said staring down at his pom piolet. The taxi driver looked in his rear view mirror at the man.

"We're heading in that direction, but first we have to stop at Titans Tower," The driver said putting the car in drive. The man looked over at Terri, you was at this point having a panic attack.

"A Titan fan aren't we?" The man said. Terri nodded, swallowing the spit that was building up in the back of her throat. The man leaned in toward her.

"Which titan do you like?" He said, almost darkly and uncomfortably.

"T-Terri, sir," Terri stuttered, starring at her shaking hands. She didn't know why she was afraid. Was it the man or was it the fact that her identity might be revealed.

"You know, she quit the titans? Heard she needed to find herself or something," The man said deeply. Terri looked over at him. He had red eyes.

"O-oh really..." Terri stuttered again, her hands shaking even more.

"Not someone you want to look up to, I guess," The man said, Terri to scared to even argue. The man continues, "Has anyone told you that you look exactly like her,"

"I-I-I hear it all the time sir,"

"You know, if I'm not mistaken, if you put on her outfit and tied your hair back, you could pass off as her," The man said, smirking. Terri swallowed again, but suddenly the cab stopped. Terri looked out the window and saw the enormous T shaped building. Terri handed the money to the taxi driver, grabbed her stuff, and quickly opened the door. As she was about to leave, the man grabbed her arm and deeply said into her ear, "Nice riding with you," Terri pulled away and shut car door. Terri got over her chills and put on a smile. She walked toward the tower. Back in the cab, the man smirked and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Boss, I found her," The man said quietly so the taxi driver could hear him. The man let out a cold, evil laugh.

"Why you stupid fish!" Speedy yelled charging at Aqualad. Aqualad smiled and took off running. Aqualad jumped off the balcony to dive into the pool on the first floor, but Speedy, not far behind, jumped forward and pelted into his back. The two heroes plunged into the pool. They both came up, treading as they spat out water. There, at the edge of the pool where black boots with yellow tips. Speedy remembered those boots.

"The party started without me? Aw, that's harsh, Speedy," A familiar voice said. Speedy looked up and blushed. It was her. Her long brown hair, those deep green eyes, her tan skin. It was her, it was Terri.


	3. Part 3

1Terri East

Part 3

Speedy couldn't believe his eyes. It took a couple seconds of reality to sank this in for him. She seemed different. Course, she wasn't wearing her trademark pigtails, but she seemed stronger. He blushed. Aqualad looked over at Speedy, seeing him red. Aqualad got on Speedy's shoulders and dunked him in the water.

"So your Terri? Haven't heard much about you. Can we talk?" Aqualad said with a smile, holding down the struggling Speedy. Terri rested her hand on her chin while her chaw was squared. All the sudden, Terri's hands glowed a bright orange. Small sized rocks flew into the open windows. Terri swung her hands forward, making the rocks fly into Aqualad. From collision, Aqualad splashed back into the water. Speedy came up and treaded. He swam over to where Terri was and climbed out of the pool.

"Thanks for that," Speedy said sitting on the floor as he tried to catch his breath.

"No prob," Terri said sitting next to him, "why the heck were you wrestlin' with blue gills anyway?"

"Um... well..." Speedy said, searching for words. Then, Bumblebee quickly emerged from the balcony.

"SO! I heard your Terri! About time we have another girl around here!" Bumblebee said from the platform, "I'm Bumblebee. How about I show you around," Terri stared up at Bumblebee, but smiled and grabbed her stuff. She got up and walked. She then turned around and smiled at Speedy.

"See ya around, Robin Hood!" Terri said with a wink. Terri quickly climbed up the stairway and followed Bumblebee into the hallway. Speedy still felt hot, as if he was going to faint. Aqualad came above the water and watched Terri and Bumblebee leave the room. He turned around and watched Speedy glance up at the two girls.

"You really got it bad for that chick, don't ya?" Aqualad said with a smile as he swam around in the pool. Speedy glared at Aqualad and got up in rage.

"Shut up, Moby Dick," Speedy said as he walked away.

"Wow. This place is way different from the other Titans Tower," Terri said as her and Bumblebee walked down the hallway.

"Yeah. Cyborg said it seemed a little bit roomy when he fixed up the place," Bumblebee said, "We did install a disco light at one time,"

"I remember Cyborg wanted one in the tower, but-"

"Robin would let him," Bumblebee and Terri said at the same time. They laughed, but quickly regained themselves.

"So, how was it back there with the titans?" Bumblebee asked as the two girls turned a corner in the hallway.

"It was great. Robin was bossy, but we were kinda alike in a way. Cyborg and Beast boy were as funny as always. Starfire treated me like a sister. And Raven... well... we really didn't talk much," Terri said, slowly stopping, "I don't thing she liked me that much,"

"Now, that's a lie. Who couldn't like you?"

"Her. It was like a never ending grudge between me and her. I don't think she fully forgave Terra, and she probably see's me as a clone of her or something,"

"Girl," Bumblebee said," I never met Terra, but you are as separate from her as the distance from here to Pluto," Terri beamed a smile.

"Thanks, Bumblebee," Terri said, "Ya know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,"

"Me too, sista. Me too,"

Speedy and Terri walked down the hallway. Speedy carried Terri's stuff as Terri walked beside him, biting her lip and looking up at the ceiling. So much history was between these two, but yet they did not speak a word to each other. Not even when Bumblebee told Speedy to show Terri to her room. The two of them reached a door marked with the newly written "Terri" on it. Speedy handed Terri a keycard to her room. Terri opened the door and inside was just a plain room with a bed, a couch with a tv in front of it, and a computer desk with a computer on it. Terri nodded with satisfaction and took her goggles off her head and laid them on the night stand next to the bed. Speedy laid Terri stuff next to the bed. He cleared his throat. Terri looked over at him with her drawing eyes.

"My rooms just down the hallway if you need anything. Feel free to eat anything in the fridge," Speedy said scratching his arm. Terri smiled and walked over to Speedy.

"Speedy," Terri said sweetly.

"Yeah," Speedy said with a smile. Terri smiled and pushed Speedy out of the room with one finger.

"Stay out of my room," Terri said with a grin. As she was about to close the door, Speedy stopped it with his hand. He didn't want to end their conversation this way. Terri poked her head out the doorway.

"Yes, oh great archer?" She said with a smile. Speedy couldn't think of anything to say.

"Um... G'night, Tinkerbell," Speedy said, starring down at his feet. Terri looked at hers. She wished that something did happen, but she guessed what they had before was damaged by her departure. She bit her lip.

"You too, Robin Hood," Terri said still looking at the floor. She sighed as she closed the door. Speedy turned around and leaned up against the door, the same sound coming on the opposite side of the door, where Terri was in the same position. They slid down the cold metal door.

"Why was I so stupid..." They said as they put heads in their hands.


End file.
